dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela/Approval
Friendship Isabela values fun, money, freedom and getting ahead; she responds well to sarcasm but actually responds best to sweetness. She likes jokes, flirting and Hawke trying to squeeze a little extra coin out of the people they help or solving problems in particularly clever and devious ways, but in direct interactions with her, being kind rather than irreverent gains the most approval. She also approves if you seem a bit selfish in your dealings with other people. 'Act 1' * Act of Mercy: Agree to kill Ser Thrask for the Apostates * Act of Mercy: Agree to tell Ser Thrask that you killed the Apostates * Bait and Switch: Agree to help Anso in return for payment * Bait and Switch: Tell Fenris "You tricked me!" * Bait and Switch: Demand payment from Fenris in return for helping him deal with Danarius in his mansion * Blackpowder Promise: Help Javaris Tintop in return for payment OR say you'll do it to hunt outlaws * Enemies Among Us: Kill Idunna * Finders Keepers: Agree to help retrieve Martin's cargo * Finders Keepers: Tell Martin where the Raiders stored his cargo ; or refuse to tell him followed with "I'll tell you for a price." * The First Sacrifice: Tell Ghyslain to shove off * Grand Cleric Elthina: When talking to her, choosing the option "That wasn't the Maker." (must not investigate) * Isabela's Contact: Peaceful option is chosen during initial conversation . * Loose ends: (Athenril path) Let Pryce have the goods and lie to Athenril * Loose ends: (Meeran path) Don't kill Lord Harriman and then lie to Meeran * Magistrate's Orders: Kill Kelder ( if you choose the Confrontational Choice) * The Unbidden Rescue: Say "This is clearly not my affair," after returning Saemus Dumar to his father. * The Wounded Coast: When you encounter a Dalish elf accusing a human for killing her mother when he was an werewolf, select "Do what you will". . available only when a save is imported from Origins where Dalish elves were spared. * Wayward Son: Tell Feynriel that there must be an alternative to joining the Circle and in the end tell him that he should do what he thinks is best 'Act 2' * A Bitter Pill: Choosing "We go after them." * A Bitter Pill: Choosing "Not our problem" when talking to Orana or choosing to give Orana coin * A Bitter Pill: Allow Fenris to decide Hadriana's fate * A Ship for Isabela: All options lead to * All That Remains: Kill Gascard in Darktown after completing the quest * Demands of the Qun: If you say "You can't have her" to the Arishok * Fool's Gold: Refuse to help Yevhen * Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing friendship) * Isabela's Ongoing Search: ** Choosing all peaceful, all humorous, or all aggressive responses ** Choosing the humorous response "Are you sure?" or the aggressive response "Give it up." and then choosing the peaceful response "I'll do what I can." ** Choosing the peaceful response "You don't need it." and then choosing the flirt option "I'll do it for a kiss." ** Choosing the humorous response "Are you sure?" or the aggressive response "Give it up." and then choosing the flirt option "I'll do it for a kiss." *** ''Note: This may be due to friendship path; untested for rivalry path by editor. Confirmed that the above is the same approval received on rivalry path (PC patch 1.04) * Isabela's Apology: "I forgive you" (doesn't matter what else you choose) * Night Terrors: When being tempted by the desire demon, choose "I can't beat that" * Questioning Beliefs: If you choose the peaceful/humorous/flirt options . If you choose the aggressive/flirt option or all aggressive options * Talk to: In Hanged Man when she comments on romance with Merrill, choose "I am" or "You've noticed?" * Talk to: In Hanged Man when she comments on romance with Fenris, choose "What do they say" * Talk to: In Hanged Man when she comments on romance with Anders, choose any response other than "None of your business" * The Long Road: Tell Aveline "No excuses! Arrange a patrol." * To Catch a Thief: Tell her she can keep the relic * Viscount's Keep: When you talk to Saemus, choose "I don't like or hate Qunari." 'Act 3' * A New Path: Battling the Dalish * A Rivaini Talisman: Give gift to Isabela * Isabela's Regret "You're still my friend." or at high rivalry 'Legacy DLC' * Altar of Dumat Place all four of the offerings to the Altar of Dumat * Legacy (quest) Side with Janeka Rivalry Getting involved in other people's business tends to annoy Isabela, so helping an NPC just for the sake of helping and not asking for a reward will often earn her ire. She also generally disapproves of rules and authority and attempts by Hawke to enforce rules on other people (especially her). 'Act 1' * Bait and Switch: Agree to help Fenris without accusing him of tricking you * Enemies Among Us: Hand Keran over to the templars * Enemies Among Us: If you don't kill Idunna * Finders Keepers: Refuse to tell Martin the location of his cargo (Unless you follow with "I'll tell you for a price, which results in total) * Get Back to Work: Offer the workers a raise * Grand Cleric Elthina: Choose the pious reply when discussing the blight (do not Investigate) * Isabela's Contact: When accepting the quest choose "I'm not a charity" * Magistrate's Orders: Take Kelder back to the city * The First Sacrifice: Agree to help Ghyslain * The First Sacrifice: When talking to Emeric after the fight in the meeting place, choose "Can I help in any way" * The Wounded Coast: By defending the human in the confrontation with the Dalish elf. Otherwise, a diplomatic Hawke has a special option to convince the elf to spare the human. This encounter is available only if the Werewolves were killed or cured during the events of Dragon Age: Origins. 'Act 2' * A Bitter Pill: After the ambush, tell Fenris "Now they're dead" or "Calm down" * A Bitter Pill: Tell Orana to come work for you and tell Fenris that you plan to pay her or "Do you want help or not?" * A Ship for Isabela: All options lead to * All That Remains: Let Gascard go after completing the quest * Demands of the Qun: If you say that "We will punish her" to the Arishok * Following the Qun: By choosing the diplomatic dialogue option while talking to Mother Petrice outside the Chantry at the end of the quest. This can take place only if Petrice is still alive * Fool's Gold: Agree to help Yevhen * Hawke Estate: Sleep with Isabela (requires previous flirt, and existing rivalry * Isabela's Apology: "You backstabber" (doesn't matter what else you choose) * Isabela's Ongoing Search: Choosing the peaceful response "You don't need it." and then choosing the humorous response "Rats." or the aggressive response "We'll see." * The Long Road: Have Isabela in your party when you meet Donnic at the Hanged Man. Choose "A friendly ultimatum" when talking to Aveline * If you visit Sundermount before starting Night Terrors and if you sent Feynriel to the Dalish or let him choose at the conclusion of Wayward Son, you may encounter Templars demanding a group of Dalish hand over Feynriel. During the conversation you can side with either the Dalish or the Templars in in the following fight (leaving the conversation has no Friendship/Rivalry affect) * Night Terrors: When the desire demon is tempting her, choose "Don't turn on me" * Prime Suspect: At the end of the quest, allowing Gascard DuPuis to live (PC v1.04 may not occur) * Questioning Beliefs: If you choose the humorous or aggressive option * Talk to: When she comments on romance with Fenris, any response other than "What do they say" * Talk to in Hanged Man: When she comments on romance with Anders or Merrill, choose "None of your business" * To Catch a Thief: Demand she give the relic back to the Qunari 'Act 3' * A Rivaini Talisman: Give gift to Isabela * Alone: After defeating Danarius, tell Varania that she deserves to die * Best Served Cold: At the end of the quest when speaking with Meredith, at the last dialogue choice choose to say "I'll name names" * Isabela's Regret "No, you're not." or at high friendship * On the Loose: Refuse to let Emile de Launcet stay for the night at The Hanged Man and bring him to the Gallows immediately 'Legacy DLC' * Legacy (quest) Side with Larius Category:Guides